prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Yokai Watch Pretty Cure
Yo-kai Watch Pretty Cure ''' is based on the anime Yo-kai Watch. The theme is about friendship and Yo-kai.(This is the Japanese version of the Yo-kai Watch Cures and tribes. There is a English dub of it called '''Glitter Force:Yo-kai Watch) Plot In a magical world called the Yo-kai World,there lived strange creatures called Yo-kai. Some were pranksters,others were kind.They possess people to make them do crazy stufff. One day,evil Yo-kai invaded the Yo-kai World and were unable to defeat them.To save their world,King Enma sent 5 Yo-kai to find the legendary Pretty Cure to save it.And so,the 5 Cures who represented tribes of the Yo-kai would not rest until they saved the Yo-kai World and meet new Cures who would help them to victory Cures Tanaka Namie-Namie is the leader of the Pretty Cure.She has a bubbly personality and loves fashion.She is loved by all,but can be a bit clumsy.Her alter ego is Cure Pretty '''who represents the Pretty Tribe.Her theme color is pink. '''Hirose Aki-Always active and friendly,Aki is the second member of the Pretty Cure. She loves to win and jokes around sometimes. She encourages people to try their best and is not very good in school. Her alter ego is Cure Isamashi who represents the Isamashi Tribe. Her theme color is red. Nomura Kasumi-Kasumi is very curious and often her curiosity gets her into trouble. She is very nice,but can be secretive.She wishes to be an detective one day and solve mysterious. Her alter ego is Cure Fushigi who represents the Fushigi tribe.Her theme color is yellow. Suzuki Asuka-Asuka loves nature and volunteers at the school's community garden. She dreams about being a gardener and is very generous to everyone. Her alter ego is Cure Pokapoka who represents the Pokapoka tribe. Her theme color is green. Yamamoto Taki-Taki is very smart and brave. She is very independent-minded,though,so she always ask people to help her make decisions. However,that doesn't stop her from helping others. She is very generous and is the student president of her school. Her alter ego is Cure Nyororon '''who represents the Nyororon tribe. Her theme color is light blue. Yo-kai '''Jibanyan-Jibanyan is Namie's partner and the main mascot. He can be mischievous,carefree,and lazy,but is brave and loyal. He used to be a normal cat but was hit by a truck. He can possess people to fight trucks. Merameraion(Blazion in the English dub)-Merameraion is Aki's partner. Cures in Season 2 Miyashita Sajonara:Sajonara is a mysterious Cure in the series. She was creepy,mysterious,and didn't reveal herself. She is wise,kind,and sorta cheerful. Her parents own a tea store where she helps out. Her alter ego is Cure Bukimi who represents the Bukimi tribe. Her theme color is purple. Her catchphrase is "Chikusho!"' '''when things don't go her way. ("'Doggone It!"''' '''in the English dub) '''Komatsu Shiko:Shiko is Sajonara's best friend and is also an emo. She is negative and claims that she hates everything. She can be cunning and sneaky. Overtime,she becomes more positive and hopeful. Her alter ego is Cure Elusive '''who represents the Elusive tribe. Her theme color is dark blue. '''Hokama Nana: Nana is a famous model and learned fashion modeling in Paris (she's the second Cure to have studied in a differente country, and the second one to have studied in Paris, the first is Ciel Kirahoshi from Kirakira Pretty Cure A La Mode), her older brother wants to be a samurai when he grows up, her dad is always talking about random facts he reads, her grandmother is an excellent gardener. Nana might be spoiled but she has a heart of gold, and speaking of spoilers, she has the bad habit of spoiling movies, she's also a tad vain and narcissistic, but she means well, her alter ego is Cure Legendary who represents the Legendary Yo-Kai, her theme color is gold, her catchprase is "Wandahō!" when having narcissitic moments or praising others ("Fabulous!" in the English Dub) Tachibana Hotaru:Hotaru is very stubborn and a typical bad girl. She is mischievous and hates learning. However,she can be nice and friendly sometimes. She is also Aki's cousin. Her alter ego is Cure Goketsu 'who represents the Goketsu Tribe. Her theme color is orange. New Yo-kai in Season 2 '''Jinmenken '(Manjimutt in the English dub):Jinmenken is Sajonara's partner. He tries to get a job and is very attracted to women. However,they find him ugly and disgusting. He has been to jail many times. '''Gurerurin(Roughraff in the Glitter Force dub):Gurerurin is Hotaru's partner. He is a delinquent that causes mischief,but has a gentle heart. Ikemenken (Dandoodle in the dub): One of Nana's 8 partner. He is Jinmenken's more handsome cousin, but, like Nana, he can be quite narcissistic. He inspired Nana's catchprase. Villains Tokiwo Ubaune (Dame Dedtime):The main in the series.Category:Fan Series